mirrorsedgefandomcom-20200223-history
Aurore Lupain-Tanner
Biography She is the newscaster for the "Glass Daily News". Her mother is the chairman of Maya Media Group and belongs to the Lupain-Tanner Corporate Family. She has an affair with Peter Bryson, whom was married to Beatrix Bloch due to a corporate union between Cascadia Logistics and Bryson. News reports *"Hello, I am Aurore Lupain-Tanner and this is Glass Daily News." *OMNISTAT DESSCATION TALKS AT A STALEMATE. "The ongoing deescalation talks with Omnistat has reached a definite stalemate today with neither side willing to give ground. Cascadian diplomats expressed severe frustrations in what they describe as "typical Omnistat bullheadedness", while Omnistat itself declined to comment. Tensions have been rising along the border for the past 6 months with KrugerDef responding to a troop buildup. One senior KrugerDef officer voiced his concerns that all it takes now is a single spark and this thing will explode in our faces.The Conglemerate Board urges calm, saying that all possible effort is being made to resolve the situation in a peaceful manner and should this be proven possible we are well prepared to face any Omnistat aggression." *KRUGERSEC FOCUSING ON ROOFTOP SECURITY. "In Glass, Gabriel Kruger, CEO of KrugerSec, has launched a new employ safety iniciative, focusing on secluded rooftops of our beautiful city. KrugerSec is establishing several security hubs there in order to increase their presence all over the city. We've been seeing an increase in policy breaking activities on the rooftops lately and we aim to aim this in a bud before this situation gets out of hand, said Kruger, and continue the end result will be a safer and sounder city, where all employs can thrive in peace." *BRYSON SENIOR EXEC TO STEP DOWN FOLLOWING EMPLOY HAZARD SCANDAL. "The Bryson Board yesterday decided to terminate the contract of with Stephsen Unger, a senior eXec in their HR division. Unger, who fast rised to eXec level was hailed by Bryson as a prime example of employ upward mobility was burdened with the full accountability of the Greyland megaFactory explosion last month, which killed 25 loCaste employs and injured 65 more. Mr Unger has declined to comment. *REFLECTION; A STEP OR A LEAP FOWARD? With the imminent launch of Reflection, MMG has produced a series of programmes taking a close look at this new, ground breaking technology and how it will affect our daily lifes. A retrospect will look into the history of Reflection and Silvine Systems, and we will host several panels discussing the amazing implications moving foward. Employs all over Cascadia are keeping a close watch on Glass, ever since we were choosen to be the proving ground, a rare opportunity to get a taste of the future before everyone else. *GLASS GIANTS BEAT CASCADIA PRIMALS IN THE MOST INTENSE GAME OF THE SEASON. Finally, in what some describe as the most intense match of the season, Glass beat Cascadia Prime 10-9 this weekend's game. The first 2 quarters were all about positioning and even posturing, with players on both teams performing amazing feats. But the real action started in the 3rd quarter, when Glass broke out of the fold and took a solid lead, closely foward by Cascadia Prime who almost caught up in the end.......who scored several times." *MIRROR'S EDGE CATALYST ENDING. "Johanna Kruger, CEO of Kruger Holding, today announced the successor to Gabriel Kruger, head of KrugerSec and missing since the terrible events in Glass recently. Kruger will be superceded by his daughter Isabel, who while still mourning for his father.....apologises to all employs of Cascadia and promised a full investigation into...." Category:Character